


tri-syllabic nausea

by Gravekit



Category: Lolita - Vladimir Nabokov
Genre: Incest, Pedophilia, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravekit/pseuds/Gravekit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem based on Nabokov's "Lolita", going over the emotional and mental trauma it caused Dolores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tri-syllabic nausea

_lo-lee-ta: the tip of the tongue_  
taking a trip of three steps  
down to the palate to tap  
at three  
on the teeth.  
lo. lee. ta. 

tri-syllabic nausea:  
that is not my name  
and you — you are not  
my father, my lover  
you are the monster under the bed

(on the bed.  
in the bed.  
in me.)

and no matter how hard i fight  
you have invaded my body  
and invaded my mind

plain lo in the morning  
and broken dolores at night  
what would mother say if she knew?  
well, nothing.  
her head broke like an egg and now  
she’s six feet under and  
i’d rather be alone than this

dying, dying, i’m as good as dead  
might-as-well, should-be, wishing  
i don’t want to be your light  
put me out  
it’ll be the only act of mercy  
your hands have ever performed


End file.
